My Day In The Morgue
by NeverThink
Summary: Set during season 3. JD finds himself trapped in the morgue with Dr Cox - and on top of that, he can't shake off his headache. Is something wrong with JD? Please R&R, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for choosing to read this, although I did do a one-shot songfic a few days back, this is technically my first Scrubs fic so be kind with the reviews please! There are no pairings, except references to JD/Elliot. It was rated K+ because there is nothing too bad about it, just minor cursing. And lastly, I do not own Scrubs or any of the characters. This is just my attempt at pretending I do!  
_Italics = JD's narration.  
Bold = JD's day-dreams._

* * *

JD was running as fast as he could down the ICU, sliding round corners and bumping into the other doctors, causing them to drop their charts.

_I suppose I wasn't having the greatest day ever. The Janitor had been after me all day because he thought that I was the one who spilt hot coffee all over the cafeteria floor which he then slipped over – of course it was me but it wasn't my fault, Turk and I were trying out our new super cool Hello Dance we'd made up last night. It's awesome! Anyway, I didn't want to be blamed for it because I knew that the Janitor had strange ways of punishing people. And I'd had this constant headache for a couple days now that wouldn't go away. This day couldn't get any worse._

JD passed the nurses' station, stopped and moved backwards to talk to his favourite nurse.

"Carla," He panted, grabbing her attention immediately.

"Hey Bambi, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I've got a headache and that crazy Janitor is after me again," He explained quickly. "So if he comes by here, can you tell him that I wasn't around?"

"Sure, but how are you going to stay away from him all day?"

"I've managed it so far. Would be easier if I could turn invisible..." Suddenly JD was imagining himself poking, prodding and generally irritating the Janitor from the safety of not being able to be seen. "...I'd have to follow him everywhere and pretend I was a poltergeist."

"I'll pretend that made sense." Carla frowned. She then looked round the desk and noticed the Janitor with his mop, making his way down the corridor, a look of murderous rage on his face. "JD he's here! Go run, I'll sort him out, don't worry."

"But where?" _Did this woman not realise the danger I was in? Did no one understand the Janitor's wrath like I did?!_

"Go find Dr Cox, he needs to sort out some blood-work from this morning." She encouraged. "He's in the morgue talking to Doug about Mr Johnson's body. If you stick with him for a while, the Janitor should leave you alone."

"Good idea." JD nodded. _It's not like Dr Cox doesn't hate me too. But that's fine – I get to spend some quality time with my mentor! I can mould him into the perfect father figure; maybe even get a hug out of him. _"See you, and thanks!"

_There was a reason why Carla was one of my close friends, and it had nothing to do with Turk being married to her. She was always kind to me, right from the beginning. It was clear from how she called me Bambi, and the way she always had my back. We lived together, and I always just gossip to her about hospital stuff. And now she was not only protecting me against the evil forces of Sacred Heart but also pushing Dr Cox to be with me. She was like a fairy!_

Dr Cox was in the morgue but there was no Doug with him. JD came in, closing the steel door behind him carelessly and loudly, making his fellow doctor jump and then snarl when he realised who it was.

"What do you want, Newbie?" Dr Cox growled. _He growled like tough a lion stalking his prey... but this was how he always greeted me so I couldn't let it get me down._

"Carla said you had some blood-work to sort out from earlier." JD explained. "I've come to tell you."

"Is that all, Clarissa?"

"And... I'm going to stick with you for a while - until the heats off me."

Dr Cox sighed, pinching his nose and folding his arms. _This was a classic sign of angry Cox, all that was left was for that vein to pop in his forehead and then I'd know I was in trouble. _"Get out, get out now."

"Okay, fine." JD mumbled, deciding that maybe it would be okay after all to go about his business. He did have two patients to look after, one of which was a frail old woman. So he walked over to the door he'd so carelessly shut behind him before and went to twist the handle. "Oh, dear God!"

"What is it now?" Dr Cox moaned.

"Well..." JD turned and showed Dr Cox the door. "Someone's took the handle."

The vein appeared on Dr Cox's head. _And there it is. It kinda feels like there's something pushing its way out of my head too._

"Could it possibly be that man there, by any chance, Brandy?" Dr Cox nodded towards the small box window in the door, where the Janitor was grinning madly and waving something about in his hand. It happened to be the handle to the door. His speech was slightly muted, but they could just make out what he was saying.

"Gotcha back! See how you like slipping in coffee!"

"I didn't spill that damn coffee and I'm not slipping so before you start shouting at me, make sure that your metaphors make sense!" JD spat at the window.

"Metaphors don't have to make sense, Newbie." Dr Cox piped up. "That's why they're metaphors."

"Don't you start, Perry, I'm very irritable." JD wasn't spitting now, he didn't even sound like an authority.

Dr Cox did not look happy. He gritted his teeth and marched to the door, banging on the glass and narrowing his eyes at the Janitor, who didn't look phased at all. "Listen here, ass-wiper. You're gonna open the door from your side, let us out, and fix that handle back onto the door or God help me, I will..."

"You'll what?" The Janitor laughed. "You're stuck on that side! I stole your beepers. Thought it might be fun if you guys had some time to chat. Catch you later." And with that he was gone.

_Damn that Janitor! He's so tactful and tireless._

"I guess it's just you and me, now, Pear-pear." JD shrugged, finding a seat on an empty slab. "Yeah, you, me... and the many dead people hanging out in the freezers. Want a cookie?"

"You have cookies and yet no beeper." Dr Cox's upper lip was beginning to curl. "Gertrude, you really are something."

"It's not my fault the Janitor stole it from me."

"You shouldn't have spilt that coffee."

"I didn't!" _I wish I didn't._

"Look," Dr Cox suddenly sounded tired and restless. "If we've got to spend the rest of the afternoon and quite possibly the evening down here, I can't abide you talking so just hush up and let me get some rest because if there's one good thing that's come out of this re-heely bad situation, it's that it's my first break of the day and I would like to enjoy it in peace so..." He then whistled and indicated for JD to jump down from the slab. JD did so, and Dr Cox replaced him by lying down on it instead.

"Are you going to sleep in a morgue?" JD asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that. There's no one in here but us, the rest of the party are quite literally dead. What's the worst that could happen?"

JD suddenly drifted off into a day-dream... **the bodies were banging on their freezer doors, groaning and begging to be released because they needed to feed on brains. The body of Mr Johnson who was on the other slab rose up, arms outstretched, saliva dripping from his mouth. Dr Cox jumped up and ran to the door, desperately trying to get out. Of course it was JD that used the convenient plank of wood to batter the zombies to the ground. Dr Cox grabbed him into a hug, claiming him to be the hero**... "I love being your saviour for once, Dr Cox."

Back in reality, Dr Cox was staring at him as if he was a crazy man. "Two things: what the hell are you talking about and I don't care so don't tell me. Now be silent."

* * *

Thank you for reading this first chapter! And some credit should go to my Beta, BollyTheSquint.  
Next time: JD has a turn for the worst and Dr Cox attempts to help out in a twist of character.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you read this chapter, I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed the first one: EliH2, KayTdonfrio, You Could Be Snow White, HouseOfScrubs, Bunny1. You guys rock! Anyway... once again just to clarify, there are no real pairings except mentions of JD/Elliot, it's rated K+ and I do not own Scrubs or any of the characters. It's not going to be very long, so enjoy it while it lasts!  
_Italics = JD's narration  
Bold = JD's imagination, unless it's just a small thing._

* * *

"My head's hurting." JD sulked, leaning against a slab.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I. Do not. Give a crap."

_He never does give a crap about anything I do or say. To be honest, I was really regretting Carla's advice having hanging out with him. I mean, all I ever got was abuse and what have I done to deserve it? It didn't matter what I said, he would never see me as a worthy human being._

"I feel real tired." JD announced much to the annoyance of Cox. _God, why won't my focus stay put? Actually, I might fall over. I should find somewhere to sit before I faint or something..._

_The next thing I knew, I was toppling backwards. I was going to scream until I felt two hands grip my sides and lift me upright. I tried to focus to see what was happening until I heard Dr Cox's voice encouraging me to stay still or else. I attempted to do as he said, but I felt like I had no control over my body or the way it was swaying slightly. Then, there was a bright light. At first I thought that I was dying and moving towards heaven, until my eyes blinked and I started to see that it was just Dr Cox checking my pupils. It was then that I started to feel a little better._

"I'm okay now, Dr Cox." JD pushed the light from his eyes and clutched his head. "It's just flu I think."

"Naw it's not, your heart beat shot through the roof." The older man chimed in his typically sarcastic tone. "If it were flu you'd not be able to move. Now as much as I hate to admit it, you're an alright resident so I can't seem to understand why you'd make such an idiotic diagnosis on yourself there, Newbie. Care to expand the matter?"

"I don't know..." JD blinked rapidly. "You tell me, you're the attending. You got a white coat."

Dr Cox snarled a little once more. "And don't I just look dashing. Now tell me this: what were you doing before you came in here, because you seemed out of breath."

"Running from the Janitor before he tried to kill me."

"And instead he locked you in the morgue."

"Sometimes I wonder how he knows where I'm going to be..."

"Sinita, you've got a stress problem." Dr Cox began to speak with his hands as if JD was just a simplistic baby that couldn't understand. "Or at least that's what the symptoms are showing. Elevated heart beat, headaches, tiredness and alarm... you even told me you were irritable... they're all there."

_Stress? I couldn't nor shouldn't have stress at my age! Then again I could think of a million reasons why it might occur being in this place. And I had started to feel extra irritated this week. I'd snapped at Dr Cox and even thought about snapping at Carla earlier on at the nurses' station. And I felt tired still; the headache was still there. Damn this incredibly adrenaline filled job! _

"So it's not flu." JD mumbled dumbly.

"No it's not." Cox nodded along. "Here, sit on there." He had jumped from his position on the body slab long ago, and was now ushering JD to the pleasure of the cold, metal seat. "Tell me: what could possibly be causing you of all people in this hospital any stress at all, Victoria?"

"Oh, I don't know!" JD suddenly snapped at the latest girls' name. "Maybe it's the mentor I'd always wanted that turned out to be a jerk who shouts at me and calls me girly names, or maybe it's the Janitor always after me for pointless reasons that have me scared to look round a corner or maybe even more than that it's the fact that I'm still in love with my ex-girlfriend and know that I can't have her anymore because she's with that Sean guy... it could be that on top of all that, I have several patient's lives on my shoulders, weighing me down constantly and I can never get a break!"

_Yeah, that told him! But maybe I shouldn't have yelled like that. I mean, he had just given up his slab for me and told me that I had a problem. He was trying to help me in a roundabout way, even if it was still horrifyingly hurtful. It was just his way._

Dr Cox cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. JD felt himself shrinking where he sat, hoping that the ground would swallow him up and he'd end up on some beach somewhere far away. It was just as he began to imagine this that Dr Cox spoke up.

"I'm going to let that one slide as it is a symptom, but don't let it happen again." He stuck out his bottom lip childishly. "I will address your problem later. For now, I'm getting us outta here."

"How?" JD grumbled.

Cox made an unnessacarily mocking 'doi' noise, pushing his finger into his neck. "There's such a thing as shouting, Newbie, something which apparently you're into now-a-days. I'm going to holler, holler load and clear, so that those little doctors and nurses upstairs will hear something and free us."

He did as he promised, walking towards the door, banging one fist against it and whistling. "Hey you! Get down here now! The most loved and respected physician in the building is trapped here and feeling a little ill!"

"Who, me?" JD perked up.

"No, me. I'm a little woozy."

"Oh."

Obviously Dr Cox's idea had failed because no one in the next five minutes came to their rescue, but JD resisted the urge to rub it in his face, however much he felt like doing so. Dr Cox wiped his forehead, as he did when he knew he was beat but didn't want to mention it, and took up the space next to JD. They sat in silence for a little while before anyone dared speak.

"You need help?" Dr Cox croaked.

"What do you mean?" JD frowned.

"You're stressed." Cox continued. "You had quite a large list going on back there, was wondering if you needed any help checking them off."

"Oh." JD frowned further.

"What was first?"

"Well actually it was the whole mentor thing... y'see, I'd like you to act more fatherly towards me now that my own dad is dead and gone, so I was thinking- "

"Stop right there, Trisha." Cox was almost laughing. "I don't think we need to start there, do we? Carry on."

"Okay, well next it was the Janitor." JD sighed. "That guy hates me and I still don't understand why. I think it's something to do with a penny and an elevator but I'm not so sure."

"Well that's tackled easily." The older man shrugged. "I'm gonna kill him anyway for locking us down here so there's really no need to worry about that guy anymore."

"Wow." JD nodded. "You really like holding grudges, don't you?"

"Oh yes. It's my only passion in life. Apart from torturing Jordan but lately that's seems to be getting boring – she actually likes it."

"I see." JD shook his head. "Anyway, next was... err, actually that was it I think."

"Naw it wasn't." Cox grinned. "You just admitted some juicy, juicy gossip and I just cannot contain my delight – is Newbie really still in love with Blondie? This is just beautiful, I mean really."

"If you're going to mock me- "JD huffed, turning away and folding his arms in a sulk.

"No, I... I'm... I'm sorry." Dr Cox winced at his own words. "You just have to forgive me, y'see I find it difficult not to take the mess seem as though it is the norm. Just tell me this: do you know if Barbie feels the same way at all? 'Cause if so, you might just be in with a chance."

"No she doesn't. She loves Sean now." _Inside I cursed and began to imagine... **I was kicking Sean in the nuts before kissing Elliot and running away. For some reason there was a clown there too, but I had a feeling that was just some random subconscious thingy. I ignored it and continued kissing Elliot**... until Dr Cox interrupted my day dream by handing out his advice._

"All I can say is this." He seemed genuine; there was no tone in his voice apart from general care. So JD made sure he listened to every word. "That girl has been rebounding all over the place. Ever since the first of many annual sex meet-ups you two started. I think she honestly wants you, deep down somewhere in her girlish, pink, fluffy heart. You just have to persevere."

"Are you actually saying that?" JD was gob-smacked.

"Yes." Dr Cox looked hurt.

"Just saying 'cos you never really open up or share anything." JD mused. "It's nice though – please don't stop."

"Stop being so damn clingy, Newbie!"

"That's another thing that gets to me." JD began. "I've been here for four years now, and you still call me Newbie. I'm a resident, for Turk's sake."

"Did you just refer to your boyfriend as God?" Dr Cox grimaced.

"It just slipped out." JD shrugged. "Why do you keep calling me Newbie?"

"Because you're still that apple-cheeked, brand new, scared little new-guy that I met four years ago. At least, you are to me."

_That sentence reminded me of something. Oh yeah! This was exactly the same reason why Carla called me Bambi all of the time – because she still saw me as how I was when we first met. But surely Perry didn't mean it in the same way – he'd never cared about me ever._

"Is that true?" JD asked.

"Oh, Gloria, give me a break, okay?" Dr Cox laughed nervously and jumped down from the slab. "I can only do so much of this whole bonding thing at a time, so don't push your luck. Get some rest. You're still tired. We'll work some more on your stress when you wake up."

"But how long are we going to be down here?"

"I don't know, just sleep, okay?!"

"Okay." _And I did, because listening to Dr Cox's advice seemed worth it right now. He was actually trying to help. And I knew that when I woke up in however long that I would be waking up to the father figure I'd dreamt of. I just hoped his randomly good mood would last that long._

Next time: JD makes them both hungry and even more irritable whilst also asking Dr Cox to open up about his life at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read this chapter, I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed the first one: Crayon Influenza, HouseOfScrubs, Bunny1. You guys rock! Anyway... once again just to clarify, there are no real pairings except mentions of JD/Elliot, it's rated K+ and I do not own Scrubs or any of the characters. It's not going to be very long, so enjoy it while it lasts!  
_Italics = JD's narration  
Bold = JD's imagination_

* * *

_When I woke up I had no idea how much time had passed, but I could see Dr Cox sat on the floor staring into space and looking distant so I decided to keep my mouth shut for as long as possible. That was, until, I began to imagine a sandwich with my name on it – the letters were written in hot sauce. It was whilst thinking of eating it that I made the biggest mistake anyone can make whilst trapped in a morgue. I said this:_

"I'm hungry."

_As soon as the words slipped out, I knew that I'd done wrong. Turk has this rule for when we go on long drives – no one can say that they're hungry or even talk about food until they reach a rest-stop, and then they can say something. Y'see, on long drives, if you say that you're hungry, the rest of the party suddenly start to feel hungry, even if you're nowhere near a rest–stop. That makes them all uncomfortable – and they begin plotting your murder._

_The same rule should really apply when you're locked somewhere far from food, so I held my breath and tried not to look in Cox's eyes._

"Oh, Newbie, now I'm hungry too!" Dr Cox complained, shooting me an evil stare. "If there was one thing you shouldn't have said... don't you know the rule?!" _He knows about the rule?!_

"I'm sorry, Dr Cox, I was just trying not to talk and it came out." JD muttered. "What time is it?"

"It's 6. You were sleeping for an hour."

"We've been in here over an hour?"

"So it would seem."

JD frowned and shook his head, lifting himself up from where he laid. "How come Doug hasn't come back? Where is he anyway?"

"Murphy went to collect some urine samples to test of some of my patients had the same problem as Mr Johnson over there." Dr Cox explained. "It's why I was down here. Now, you know Doug Murphy and you know that if he's anywhere above this room, he's bound to be within danger of killing himself or another patient – or colleague – in an attempt to be a good doctor. He's probably just running around with a hypodermic needle, begging someone to show him how to inject a guy's eye. Meanwhile, there's nothing actually inside the needle so the poor guy eventually dies. But at least that means someone will come back to the morgue so I guess Murphy planned it all along."

"He's not that bad." JD mused. "Sure, he has the highest mortality rate in this place and we had to hide him when that malpractice lawyer came here but... he's a good kid. I mean, I really get on with him sometimes."

"All of the things you just said there were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong." Dr Cox began, standing up. "I'm going to ignore them and eat one of your cookies that you offered before."

"Oh yeah..." JD grinned, reaching under his scrubs and into the pocket of his jumper where he kept the bounty. "Here, they're choc-chip."

Dr Cox snatched the plastic bag containing five cookies and opened it with his teeth before taking two of them and giving the rest back to JD. _It was almost animalistic the way that he ate them – smashing them into his mouth without even giving chance for his teeth to chew before swallowing. And then they were gone, lasting only two seconds. I looked down at the three left inside the packet and decided that I would take my time with these ones._

_I started thinking about before I'd slept and how nice Dr Cox had been. He had talked about my feelings towards Elliot without laughing in my face. The thing about Cox is that he either hates you or loves you. And so far, nearly everyone in the hospital except Carla was on the hate list, including me, so I wondered way he had done that for me. I even felt like I should give him something back._

"Dr Cox, I've decided to give you something back for helping me earlier." JD mimicked his own narration voice.

"You already did, Hannah." Dr Cox said. "You gave me an hour's worth of peace and quiet. I'm surprised you don't snore. Then again, that's a very manly thing to do so I shouldn't have expected it."

JD ignored his mentor's harsh words and continued never-the-less. "We talked about my problems so now I want us to talk about yours."

"I don't have problems, Newbie, that's how I'm so awesome."

_He is awesome. Still, I refused to let him get away with being nice to me without repaying the favour._

"If that's so then can I just hear about your life at home?" JD asked quickly, scared of the reaction. Dr Cox tended to be bi-polar at times.

"Why do you want to know all of these?" Dr Cox moaned. "I mean seriously, have you not heard about the whole work and personal life separate? Or were you too busy asking mommy where you could buy testicals that day?"

"Ha-ha, I don't have any real testicals because I'm a girl. Very funny, but I think you've already used that one." JD bit back. "Anyway, what's so wrong with sharing?"

"That sentence, Newbie, is exactly why I call you girl's names."

"Fine, don't bother."

_We sat in silence for a few minutes. My headache wasn't as intense now and I felt more relaxed that before. I quietly nibbled on the first of my cookies, appreciating my rationing system and secretly laughing inside that Dr Cox hadn't got one._

"Jack's growing fast." Dr Cox suddenly piped up, much to JD's surprise. "It seems like only yesterday he was a bump on Jordan's stomach. The only problem is that he requires attention at every goddamn free moment of my time. I've never had that before."

"When he grows up a bit more you won't have to do that anymore." JD told him.

"Yes, Newbie, I will. A parent's job is never done and I never actually understood that phrase until now. Even when Jack turns 18 I will still have to be here for him. There's no getting away." Dr Cox swallowed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning. If this job isn't enough, I've got him at home acting up. I honestly do not know how Jordan spends every day with him."

"I don't know what to say." JD shook his head. "You're actually sharing, Perry."

"Don't ruin it for yourself," Dr Cox warned. "Anyway. Jordan's a handful too, y'know? Most people can't stand her and they do right to run and hide when she enters a room. She's just one big Botox-filled, love hating, poisonous witch. And yet I'm besotted with her. I actually think she's... cute."

JD smiled. "You too are totally made for each other."

"If we're going to do this thing," Dr Cox's voice raised slightly. "Then you have to promise to just shut up and listen until I'm done."

"Seems only fair."

_So I did. I sat and I listened to all of the things I'd always wanted to know about Dr Cox. That he loved his ex-wife (okay so maybe they were married still, but they didn't enjoy mentioning it) and his son to bits. How he sometimes wished that Jordan would wear her wedding ring, but also knew that their dynamic love-hate relationship was what kept them together. It was interesting to get inside the mind of Perry Cox. I wished that he talked to me about this stuff instead of his psychiatrist but I knew that he was too proud for that._

"... and finally I hate Dr Kelso so much that last night I actually had a dream that I ripped off his head and kept it as a trophy that I could show off to all of my friends." He concluded. "Any questions while I'm still in the right mood?"

"Yeah, actually." _Now I'm about to ask a question that I knew I really shouldn't, but Turk is my best friend and I have to know the answer. This was a golden opportunity. _"Why are you only nice to Carla? I mean, I know you used to have a crush on her but I thought that was gone."

"Let's not go there." Dr Cox snarled._ Damnit, I knew I'd ruin it! _

"But Dr Cox..." JD persisted. "... Can't you be nice to everyone else too? I mean, if you just see Carla as another colleague now, maybe you could start being friendlier to the rest of us..."

"This subject is over!" He snapped, slapping his hands together, pulling them apart and shaking them to make his point.

_It was funny how I actually agreed inside that the subject was definitely over. I generally did most things that Dr Cox told me to, without even realising it. Even if I think I'm doing the opposite. I guess I was kinda Dr Cox's puppet in that respect... I suddenly thought about how that would look if it was literal**...**_

**JD was sat on Dr Cox now made of wood with the mouth of a ventriloquist's doll. The others were all gathered around. Turk had his arms crossed.**

**"Dude, you coming for ice cream?"**

**"Oh I'm sorry." Dr Cox shook his head. "Sharon has other commitments right now, like finishing off her case study before tomorrow. Isn't that right, Sharon?"**

**And then he forced JD's mouth to move and speaking secretly so that it seemed that JD was agreeing with him. Elliot moved forward now, with a look of concern on her face.**

**"But we were supposed to be going to the movies tonight, JD!"**

**"Once again, I'm afraid that he'll have to agree with me. What d'ya thinks, Newbie?"**

**And once again, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.**

"I don't wanna be your puppet!" JD exclaimed.

"That was random." Dr Cox nodded slowly. "But I'll allow it. Now shut your cake-hole and finish those damn cookies before I do it for you and believe me – I would enjoy their deliciously doughy texture. Make your choice, there, Newbie."

"Why are you so mean?" JD complained.

"You're right." Dr Cox sighed, clutching the back of his head with both of his hands. "As long as we're down here with nothing else to do, I don't think it would pain that much just to talk to you. But this conversation never leaves here, you understand? Believe me, I would hunt you down like a dog and slit your throat."

"Nice expression." JD winced. "So... why are you so mean?"

"I didn't realise we were talking about that." Dr Cox seemed to grimace. "We can talk about other things, okay? Be grateful I'm giving you this chance."

_I knew that I should be grateful, but I was intrigued to know that caused his flashes of anger. Why did he even need a psychiatrist in the first place? These were the things I needed to know. So of course I prodded and poked at the subject until he gave in. It was my last question that got him, I think._

"My dad used to say that all people are mean for a reason... I never used to listen to him when he said things like that but I guess it was kinda wise and if he was still alive I promise I would. So was my dad right?"

Dr Cox looked sad about JD asking that question. He lowered his hands from his head and nodded. "Yeah. Your dad was right."

"Thanks." JD smiled fondly.

"It was my dad that did it." Dr Cox continued, and JD listened intently. "You've all probably heard by now that he wasn't exactly the best parent in the world. Wouldn't win father of the year. He was pathetic. He beat my mom sometimes, right in front of me. Most other times he was beating me and my sister. He was always drunk on whiskey. I knew I had to get outta there – Newbie, when there's someone in your life who hurts you so much to points where you want to cry, you have to learn how to survive. You become hard."

_I understood what Dr Cox was trying to tell me. His dad used to be an angry drunk who beat them, so as a kid he learnt how to stand up to it and fight for himself and his mom. But also I understood why he was so mean all of the time – especially to me. He was teaching me a lesson and how to survive in life._

"I'm sorry Dr Cox." Was all that JD could muster after that story.

"It's alright, kid." The older man half smiled. "It's over now. I've got my own son to look after."

_I would've like to think he meant me until I remembered Jack's existence. Damn that child! He's getting what I want! There must be a way to trade places..._

"How's the head, Newbie?" Dr Cox asked.

"It's fine now, I feel fine." JD assured him. "I must've needed that sleep."

"No, what you needed was a break from the real world." Dr Cox pointed out. "You just got that. Don't thank me."

* * *

Next time: A kind of 'meanwhile' chapter where we get to see what's happening upstairs in the hospital... Elliot wonders where JD is, plus a cameo from The Todd and Ted - what's a Scrubs fanfic without classice moments from those guys?!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! We've almost reached the end of this fic, and as always there's some people who reviewed the last one whom I'd like to thank right now... HouseOfScrubs, Bunny1, EliH2... once again, you guys totally ROCK! So the usual disclaimer would be that I don't own the show nor the characters... I think we can get on with it now.  
_Italics = JD's narration  
Bold = JD's imagination - but there isn't much of that in this one, I'm afraid!_

_I'd like to think that while Dr Cox and I are connecting down here, someone upstairs is wondering where we are and are planning to do something about it. But what would I know? I'm stuck in the morgue with no way of contacting the outside world..._

The work day had been slow for Dr Reid, so in between patient check-ups, she found herself chatting to fellow colleagues or sometimes just hanging out at the nurses' station and gossiping with Carla. But right now, Elliot was quite shocked that she hadn't seen JD all day – they usually bumped into each other at least twice, but she hadn't seen him since lunch in the cafeteria when he'd dropped his tray and all of his coffee ended up on the floor. He'd run from the table just in time for the Janitor to slip over. If anyone didn't know JD any better, it would seem planned, but Elliot knew that he was just a clumsy guy.

She actually needed to talk to him. An elderly woman in the ICU had asked after her 'angel-faced Dr Dorian'.

Unfortunately, the first person who saw was Ted, who was teetering on the spot with his brief case swinging a little, staring into space.

"Ted, are you okay?" She asked hurriedly.

"Not really..." Ted started in his slow, tired voice. "I've just figured out that I can't do anything right."

"Oh sure you can, Ted!" Elliot reassured him with concern. "What are you having a problem with?"

"Killing myself." He replied. "I can't even do that right. I just end up living another day... me and the band are gonna right a song about it called 'How to Jump without Landing on a Convenient Box of Feathers. "

"Err, okay." Elliot grimaced and continued on her way until she saw The Todd half running down the hallway. She stopped him as quick as she could. "You seen JD?"

"I'm busy five." He lifted his hand.

"If you're that busy, you won't have time for a hi-five, Todd." She frowned.

"If you don't hit the hand I'm gonna have to fondle you." He looked down at her chest and she gasped, whacking his hand. He sighed as he clicked, muttering. "So close..." And then he ran away.

As Elliot rounded the corridor, she noticed Turk just walking out of surgery and jumped him with a question straight away.

"Oh, Turk, have you seen JD anywhere today?"

"No, not since lunch." He answered with a shrug. "That dude has some serious issues, why does he keep agitating the Janitor when he knows that guy is insane?!"

"He didn't mean to." Elliot frowned. "Do you know if anyone's seen him?"

"Sure, Carla said she talked to him earlier." Turk pursed his lips and but his hands on his hips. "Why you so bothered where JD is?"

"I'm not!" Elliot squeaked, her volume reaching inaudible heights as it tended to when she got all defensive. "I mean it's not like I'm thinking about him because I'm not thinking about him I was actually thinking of that time I used a spray-dye on my hair for the school dance but it went bright green so everyone for the rest of the night kept calling me Zombie Girl because my eye shadow was purple and had spilled under my eyes like rings..."

"Elliot, calm down." Turk insisted. "Y'all need to start using pauses in your sentences if you know what I'm saying."

"I know and I'm working on it." Elliot sighed. "Anyway I need to talk to him about one of his patients, so..."

"Ah-ba-ba!" Turk shook his finger in her face. "Say no more, you'll run out of breath. Let's go find Carla."

He led the way to the nurses' station at the front of the building where Laverne was sat on her chair and reading a chapter from the bible, nodding in agreement at some of the text. Jordan was stood leaning on the helpdesk, toying with her hair. Turk gave her a funny look and then smiled at the sight of Carla. She smiled back.

"Baby!" He opened his arms as she came round the desk and embraced him.

"Hey, Turk." She said as she went back to her place.

"Carla I actually needed to ask you something." Elliot said, popping up on her tippy-toes and looking over at her. "Turk said you've spoken to JD today."

"Yeah, he's with Dr Cox." Carla answered. "I told him to stay there while..." She looked up at where the Janitor was putting a nail in the wall and then proceeded with a whisper. "...while the Janitor was after him."

"Well he's not with Perry right now." Jordan argued, making herself involved. "He supposed to have finished his shift an hour ago, and I was supposed to pick up Jack half an hour ago... ah well, he'll survive."

"No, you must be mistaken, I told him to stay with Dr Cox; JD would come back here if he went off shift." Carla frowned. "He'd come back for more help, if I know Bambi."

Jordan gave her a look of thunder, the type that means 'don't you tell me what I do and do not know' and was about to spit acid in her face in the form of words. "Excuse me, Nursie, but I..."

"Carla's right, you know." The Janitor had snuck over to where they were stood whilst they were talking and had been happily listening. "He is with Poodle Haired Doctor."

"Thank you, err... Janitor." Carla muttered. Jordan glared at them both.

"Dude, since when were you in on this conversation?" Turk snapped.

"Since I know where your little girly friend is." The Janitor raised an hour brow and began to walk away. Elliot couldn't let him get away, and she knew that all she had to do was batter her eyelids and the poor man would do anything for her.

"Wait, Janitor," She began, running ahead of him and stopping him with her hand. "I know you don't like JD or Turk, but you don't mind me or Carla and right now we need you. I really need to talk to JD. One of his patients needs him. Do you know where he and Dr Cox went?"

Carla leaned on her hand and took notice at how the Janitor's face turned from smug to dumb-struck as Elliot spoke to him, and how he smiled and nodded in agreement. Of course, she would gossip with all the nurses about this later.

"Okay, okay." The Janitor gave in, much to Elliot's delight. "He's in the morgue."

"Has he been there all afternoon?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah... all afternoon."

"And why hasn't he come out?"

There was a silence where the Janitor took a sneaky look to the side.

"Janitor!" Elliot screeched unnecessarily.

"Alright!" He looked pained. "I locked him in there."

"Let me get this straight," Jordan laughed. "You locked Perry in a room with his worst enemy? You are now my official favourite person."

"How?" Carla looked disgusted.

"I broke off the handle from the inside and told Doug that he needed to wait for me on the roof."

Elliot gulped. "I don't think Doug's stupid enough to stay on the roof for this long."

The Janitor looked down. "I locked him up there."

"God's gonna smite your ass." Laverne piped up from where she sat.

"I know, I know." The Janitor cursed under his breath and walked away.

Turk looked completely bemused. "That Janitor is one freaky dude."

"Wait, Dr Cox could be murdering JD down there, literally!" Carla exclaimed.

"Well, let's go let them out! C'mon, Turk." Elliot smiled and bounced off. Turk didn't know why he was following her, but he felt that JD would probably need a hug after the trauma he would've been through – no one could possibly survive being locked in a small space for a long time with Dr Cox, especially him.

"I'm coming too." Jordan grinned. "I need to be there to rub it in his face. Oh my, we're gonna have fun tonight."

"Angry sex, is it?" Elliot wondered.

"Oh yes."

"Coolio!"

* * *

Next Time: The final chapter! Dr Cox warns JD about how things can't stay as they are between one another, and that they definitely have to return to normal once they join the outside world. Plus - Elliot to the rescue, a phrase I never tire of!


	5. Chapter 5

__________________

Hey guys! Unfortuntely this is the final chapter, so a big thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this fic.  
_Italics = JD's narration  
Bold = JD's imagination_

* * *

JD had decided something. He had decided that Dr Cox was probably the best mentor he could've asked for, even if he was evil to him half of the time. But moments like before made him remember that he didn't hate him, and now he knew that it was just a release he'd been holding in since he was a child.

_I guess that every doctor needs a way of relieving the stress of work – even me. Dr Cox chooses to take it out on the interns and anyone below him. I could take it out on something more useful though, like Rowdy. No! I can't believe I even thought of that! Okay, I could start shouting at commercials. That seems like it could be better. Although I don't want to be cynical... okay, okay, I'll figure something out. Later._

JD blinked a few times. It had been a couple of minutes since either of them had spoken, and for now they had been in silence. Dr Cox was enjoying it, though, and JD had realised that although he wanted to talk to him, he should leave him be for a while.

"I need you to know something, Newbie." Dr Cox spoke quietly, but as he continued, his voice gradually got louder and angrier. "You better not dare let any of what I said to you outside these walls, and I know that your feminine brain can't handle the amount of love and sharing I seem to have given you over the past two hours but you know the rules. You squeal any information to your boyfriend or Barbie and I will personally see to it that you are squeezed like a giant sponge until all of the bodily fluids within you drip down the corridor."

_I listened with my mouth hanging open, firstly because I wasn't used to him being his normal self anymore and secondly because he had switched from fatherly to angry in as many seconds as it takes a bi-polar patient. I tried not to look too goofy as that would just fuel his rage._

"I would then pay re-he-ealy good money for the Janitor is mop up your remains and rebuild you so that he can make a quip about your bad hair and then pour hot, hot, hot coffee all over your face. Do I make myself quite clear?" Dr Cox finished.

"Yes, sir." JD gulped. "Anything else while I'm still intact?"

"Yes." Dr Cox narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "You ne-hever remind me –ever! – of our time in this godforsaken death closet."

"Okay, Dr Cox, I understand." JD nodded dumbly. "I get that you're a frustrated man who likes to take your stress out on other people, so I don't mind anymore."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Natalie?"

"You've taught me one or two things, morals, if you will, whilst we've been stuck here." JD began, matter-of-factly, like he always did when he thought he knew something. "And one of those was that I need to direct my stress into one healthy area. Also, that cookies can be eaten without need for chewing."

"Suzanne, I don't care!" Dr Cox waved his hands about. "Anyway, look behind you. Blondie to the rescue."

"What?"

_I turned towards the metal door to see Elliot waving enthusiastically through the box window. She smiled and then just simply walked in. I don't know why I was expecting a grand entrance the nedd for a giant key, but either way she came in with certain significance to me. Of course, she was shortly followed by Turk with his arms open waiting for me, and Jordan giggling behind, apparently unable to stop._

"Aw, why did you bring the Witch?" Dr Cox complained.

"Perry, this is funny!" Jordan explained. "I mean... ha-ha! I'm sorry. Actually, you know what? I'm not. By the way, keep shouting at me, I'm turned on already."

"Sure thing, hag." Dr Cox raised his eyebrows before realising that everyone was looking at them. "Avert your eyes or die."

"Vanilla bear!" Turk grabbed JD into a hug.

"Chocolate bear!" JD swooned. "Ooh, you smell like sterile gloves."

"You know it." Turk let go of the embrace. "Now c'mon, we gotta catch the last episode of M.A.S.H. so we can see what English sitcoms are like."

"Sure thing, C-Bear."

"Uh, excuse me, but I'm the one who actually cared to find out where you are." Elliot intervened before JD could leave.

_Oh, my God, she actually cares about me! Now, now, Dorian, don't ruin it. Just act cool as usual and walk away. And remember to say thanks._

"Many thanks to you, Dr Reid." JD said in a weird put on voice that was supposed to make him sound awesome. It really didn't.

"JD, why are you acting so weird?" She asked, before her pager beeped. "Frick! Okay, basically one of your patients was asking after you, the old woman. I gotta go."

And she ran off as quickly as she'd appeared. _Ah, Elliot. We could be so great together. I wonder what our future holds... _**JD was getting ready for work as Chief of Medicine whilst Elliot struggled over an olden days type stove whilst rocking a baby in the other arm. She wiped the sweat from her head and wished him a good day. JD nodded and walked out, only to actually be going to the donut store with Turk to order the special pink-glazed one time offer custard filled donuts...** _Yeah, that would be awesome._

"Ghandi," Dr Cox addressed Turk. "I need you to check out my failing liver patient to see if there is any need for surgery. Go, go, and go!"

Turk nodded and ran from the room. Jordan gave Dr Cox a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. He half smiled and then shouted as she went: "Tell that to your mom, and by the way Jord-a-roo, your Botox makes you look 60! Have a nice day, sweetie!"

"You have strange ways of loving one another." JD frowned before trying to leave. But Dr Cox put his hand out in front of him and pushed him back a little. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." Dr Cox sounded pained.

"Go ahead." JD fought the urge to smile.

"I just wanna say that... you're an okay resident." Dr Cox sighed. "Hell, you're a brilliant doctor. Don't let little things get you down. And if you still feel stressed, you've always got me to argue with. That's if I don't kill you. Is that alright... JD?"

_Oh, my God he just called me by my name! Okay, what do i do now? A hug? No, too soon. A nod? No, too subtle! I know; a friendly pat on the shoulder. That's perfect!_

"I thought you knew this by now – You don't touch me without being punched in the face." Came Dr Cox's reaction as he stared at the hand on his shoulder. He then lifted it with his pinkie finger and index finger, dropping it as if it was a piece of garbage. "Thanks very much, Shirley."

"No, Dr Cox... thank you."

"Too cheesy." _Damn it, I should've known._

"Anyway, Dr Cox, I really would like to thank you."

"Save it. We're outta here now and I think that indicates that..." He made a dinging noise with his pen against JD's head. "... Whatever happened in here is over. I am ve-hery certain that you would understand."

"I do understand."

JD and Dr Cox began to walk from the morgue together, both having developed an underlining respect for the other. JD attempting to put an arm around his mentor, but it was shrugged away.

"Too much, Tanya."

"Yeah, I know..."

_And I did. Dr Cox had to put up his hard front and it wasn't my place to destroy that. I'm sure that I could survive the rest of my Residency with him. The next day, I came to work with a whistle in my head that I couldn't help but share with the others. The Janitor had been otherwise engaged – Dr Cox had broken into his house last night and stolen all of his keys, locked every window and door and left him to it. Then, Elliot agreed to take on all of my patients because of her work days being slow recently, Carla made sure I got a drink every morning and everyone was being generally friendly._

_I knew this to be the work of Dr Cox and I didn't object - especially as Turk gave me an extra long edition of 'Eagle' in the parking lot after work. As always, there is a moral to this story. Next time you spill coffee on the floor, don't go running into a place with only one exit! No, seriously, this moral is: don't beat yourself up about things. That's what I learned. Stress can be battled too, if you already have it, you just need to have some awesome friends, like me. _

__________________________________________________


End file.
